


I'm Sorry.

by DWStephan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWStephan/pseuds/DWStephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small mistakes happen, but what if it has serious consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> It was something that came to mind while talking to a friend, sorry if it doesn't have a proper story behind it.

The game was hard, every minute felt like hours, their movements starting to get slower because of the effect of move so much around the court, it wasn't a surprise for any of them, they knew that game was going to be a difficult one, but they were hoping it wasn't so exhaustive.

Aoba Johsai was winning by three points, Kageyama couldn’t accept what was happening, somehow, he could see himself make reckless mistakes, but somehow it didn’t really affected the game, but he was getting nervous for his constant mistakes, it was unacceptable.

“Don’t worry, you all can do it!” Sugawara screamed in union with Yamaguchi and Ennoshita.

“Let’s go, Kageyama.” Hinata said serious, without brake his focus on ‘The Grand King’

“You don’t need to say it to me.” He answered, also looking at his rival.

Everyone could feel the pressure coming from Kurasuno, looking like they were beasts ready to devour their pray, the bitter taste of lose against Aoba Johsai was still there, and they wouldn’t let it happen again, not after training so much their strategy and all the despair they felt while thinking they weren't able to play again with this team next year.

The Second set ended, and Aoba Johsai finally was tied with Kurasuno, that won the first set.

A pause of five minutes was asked by the coach of Aoba Johsai, and the teams started to leave the court.

"We need to focus, it's the last set, who win will be the one to keep playing." Daichi's voice was serious, full of determination.

The team already knew it, they needed to do their best for win this, or everything they did would be in vain, not only it, they wouldn't play with Daichi or Asahi again if they lose this match, this was the worst part for the second and first year players.

The pause ended and the last set started.

After a lot of trouble, Karasuno took the lead, the last point was the decisive, one wrong move and everything was over.

Both teams ready to win, lose was unacceptable, taking a deep breath, the rival setter was ready to serve.

The pressure over them was massive, the court was quiet while Oikawa prepared himself to serve, Kageyama focused only at the ball his rival was holding, preparing himself for the moment it started to fly.

The Grand King finally did his move and Karasuno was ready to move.

“Kageyama!” Noya shouted throwing himself on the ground to save the ball.

The adrenaline rushed across his body, focusing only at the place the ball was going to fall, he needed to calculate exactly where he needed to send it, but somehow, the setter was relaxed only by feel how his decoy was already on the way to hit the ball.

Just one point, he needed only one point and with Hinata, he would make this.

Kageyama didn’t need to think too much about it, just set, he knew Hinata would be there, the game was already decided.

Just a light touch is enough, send it to Hinata’s hand and he will take care of the rest.

The ball finally touched his hand, Hinata already jumped at the place he was going to hit it, everything was perfect, they had won.

But something was off, the ball was too close to the net, too low and slow, Hinata wouldn't hit it, but his decoy was already in the air, ready to make the point.

It was only one second, one little mistake, but it was already too late to think about it or say to Hinata don't hit the ball.

Both teams saw how Hinata’s hand got stuck in the net, the way he was falling not focused on his hand, but in the ball that passed past him.

Seconds passed by, and all the court heard the scream Hinata let out when he was suspended on the net.

The setter stood there, looking at the scene, everyone screaming Hinata’s name while running to help him, even Aoba Johsai come to see if he was ok, if it wasn't too serious how it looked like, but he couldn’t move.

It’s my fault.

Kageyama thought it again and again, even when the medics came to see Hinata, he wanted to say something, ask if it was too serious, if Hinata would be able to play again, anything, but he couldn't, his mind wasn't working.

The game was stopped and everyone sat down, waiting for see if the game was going to be canceled.

Kageyama didn't say anything, sitting far away from his team mates, trying to hide his face with his hands, but everyone could feel how angry and disgusted at himself he was, slowly they walked close to him, trying to make sure if it was the right thing to do.

“Kageyama...” Sugawara tried to touch his shoulder, but his hand was pushed away.

“It’s my fault” Kageyama murmured looking to the ground, unable to look at them.

The setter walked away from his team, trying not to lose his self control, walking fast to the place Hinata was sent.

* * *

 

He didn’t knocked the door, entering the room, he saw how the doctor was checking Hinata’s hand, who complained about the pain every time his hand was forced moved.

“Your hand and wrist is broken, we will take you to the hospital for make the proper treatment.” The doctor smiled, but Hinata only looked at the ground. “I will call the ambulance, stay here”.

After the man left the room, Kageyama got closer to Hinata, trying to bring himself to say ‘I’m sorry’ or anything, whatever that could make the decoy stop with the emotionless expression, something that would make him say something stupid and irritating like he always do.

“I’m sorry... I made our team lose...” Hinata said, after minutes of silence.

The way Hinata was blaming himself for Kageyama's mistake made the setter fell almost dizzy, a crushing pain on his chest getting bigger by only look at his team mate so desperate, without show it completely.

“I-I can’t even play now.” Hinata tried to hide his face, but Kageyama had already saw the tears roll down his face.

Please... don’t. Don’t apologize, it was my fault. I’m sorry.

He wanted to say it, wanted to hug Hinata and say one million times how much he was sorry for make such a terrible mistake, how he was so sure they would win, that he didn’t focus enough while setting, and now Hinata was suffering and blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault.

Kageyama felt the sharp pain in his chest get stronger, he couldn’t do anything for make his friend feel better, nothing would make him forgive himself, exactly like he wouldn’t forgive himself for hurt Hinata.

The doctor came back, taking Hinata to the place where the ambulance was waiting.

The setter stayed there, looking at his friend go to the hospital while trying to hide his face from him.

Kageyama couldn't do anything.

“Stupid Hinata...”


End file.
